People's Army Of New Luna (Classic Journeys Era)
People's Army Of New Luna The People's Army of New Luna or P.A.N.L. as they are often known, are comprised of a mixed group of New Lunites that come from a variety of racial backgrounds. The organisation offically revealed itself in September, 3006. Though has been active in the shadows since 3004. They are known to use a variety of techniques whilst waging a covert war against New Luna and the New Luna Militia. They range from espionage, corruption of officials, up to assassination and coordination of terrorist activities targetting government, military and commerical targets on the planet. While on a public front, they attempt to make themselves appear as caring, hardworking folks who are only acting in the best interests of the people. At the moment, there is no estimated figures of their numbers, armaments or strengths. It is currently believed to coordinated by a mysterious figure only known as Hart or more often, The Heart of the People. The Darkest Hour Prelude To The Battle Of Ghost Chime In mid-september, the person who was formerly ever known as Hart, was finally uncovered to be Julia Franis Hart, wife of the Late 'President' Andrew Hart who lost his life during actions against the NLM and NLG. The new leadership wasn't recieved well. When 'President' Julia Hart met with Brigader-General Jeff Ryan of the New Luna Milita to conduct negotions, feelings of distrust towards the woman ran strong. When the meeting was over, she ordered all P.A.N.L. forces to lay down their arms and surrender peacefully. One of the ranking Officers, Terry Fitzgerald, spoke out openly against the choice, claiming that it would set them back to square one and ironically enough, led an uprising against those elements still loyal to Julia Hart. This resulted in a split between the two camps, with Hart and her few irregular loyalists, setting up camp in the area that was earlier used for the peace talks. The emplacement, orginally designed to be a fall back and a place to make a last stand, failed in this task, though lived up to its name; New Hope. Captain Fitzgerald, now taking on the title of President, stayed behind at the P.A.N.L.'s main base, located on the same isle as Hart's own New Hope. During this time a weapon was fired by P.A.N.L. forces, sinking a merchant freighter over the horizon, though it still remains uncertain who ordered the firing. It was later discovered that the weapon was a railcannon, which was nicknamed, Bertha. The weapon was reported to have measured in at just over 200 meters, from breach to the tip of the barrel. Fortunately enough, it was only ever fired once. The Battle Of Ghost Chime Isle In late September of 3006, the NLM, by order of the NLG, descended upon the island. The sky was illuminated by gunfire and explosions as the armed forces of New Luna landed. For a solid night of fighting and fighting for every inch of ground, the NLM and Hart's Loyalists forced their way into hostile camp. After the completion of fighting, 75 P.A.N.L. troopers lay dead, dying or wounded while about 5 remain unaccounted for, assumed missing. Terry Fitzgerald was believed to one of the five missing people. Several members of the N.L.M. payed the ultimate price during service for their planet. Uniforms of the P.A.N.L. The uniforms of the People's Army of New Luna take a variety of different schemes. Though the most often observed uniform, to date, is the uniform of their regulars. From the design of it, it is intended for tropical use and is well suited for other climates, too. The uniform consists of three primary colours. Green, brown and a light yellow. This colour scheme, slightly reflecting the 'night time desert scheme', is identifical on the BDU jackets and trousers. A black belt is always worn over the top of the BDU jacket, while shoulder straps connect to the belt to hold it in place. While on patrol, green pouches are often secured to the belt. While small, they do allow for storage of a single power cell, or additional rounds, depending on the weapon being used. Units of the P.A.N.L. Irregulars The Irregulars make up a sizeable amount of the People's Army of New Luna's fighting force. It is mainly made up of civilians, as well as some expierenced military personel. The Irregulars are the most often spotten unit type of the P.A.N.L. and tend to attack on mass, as well as deploying guerilla warfare tactics to seize the advantage. They are generally armed with weapons that are either homemade (ie. pipe rifles) or from personal collections. There have been other, more exotic weapons used by them, too. Regulars The Regulars of the People's Army of New Luna come strongly from a military background. Exact numbers and movements of the Regulars are often unknown, as they seem to rise and fall. The Regulars, when encountered in a combat situation, are known for their determination and will to die on the lines for their beliefs. Generally, they are armed with bolt-action rifles, the occasional assault rifle or plasma rifle. Motorised The motorised component of the P.A.N.L. tend to be a knock together job, while not offically part of the Regulars, they can be dangerous in their own rights. With transports that are modified from Civilian vehicles, they are usually weakly armoured. Though rumours abound of tractors and bulldozers being modified to act as a crude light tank. The Guard At this point in time, nothing is known about this group of four individuals. OOC NOTE: More information will be added at a later date. Category:Classic OtherSpace Organizations